


Pulling Pigtailes Because I Like You

by 1under_spectra



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1under_spectra/pseuds/1under_spectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty standard. Gilfoyle comes to realize he's crushing on his co programmer and Dinesh, ugh, Dinesh is so cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtailes Because I Like You

Gilfoyle watched him out of boredom, befuddlement, fondness, wonder. And Dinesh would notice. Roll his eyes, scoff, hunch over his computer or sprawl back in his seat to shake the stare off. His skin looked warm under the collar of his ugly polos and sweaters. His lips always so full, eyes bright when he smiled or scowled.

If Gilfoyle cared at all in the change that had happened in him in the last few weeks, he didn't let on. He used to turn from his work with his eyes on Dinesh to fuck with him, but now he prefers the view. He kept a straight face the day he started paying attention to how tight tan slacks could get while seated in an office chair. How much of it went taught over Dinesh's thighs versus how many creases ran down below the belt line when he leaned forward in his chair.

He threw things at his fellow programmer, teased him, insulted him, made him beg for things and never gave them to him. And Dinesh would pout, he'd retaliate and then bounce back. Sometimes they'd work together as a team and it actually felt good. There were times when Gilfoyle would smile fondly at him, and he meant it. Today though, he was fucking with him.

"How do you even need this kind of maintenance?" Dinesh asked at his monitor, moving his hands up like the thing would answer.

"Defrag again?" He spun halfway with his chair. "Just do it my way."

"Fuck _your_ way..." Dinesh mumbled, lazily emphasizing your.

He opened his mouth, debating whether or not it was a good time to trick him into crashing his own system, when the new guy walked in.

Jeremy Spencer. Medium build, raven haired, t shirt fitted, total douche. One hand in his pocket. He was one of the hires Dinesh got out of the deal with Hanneman.

 

``````

"Are you gonna be boning Dinesh or not?" Gilfoyle asks over hot coffee in the kitchen.

"Aw man, nah that's not me," Jeremy ducks his head. "Actually, you think he's like that? I mean, since you bring it up..."

"You want to bone Dinesh?" He asks more pointedly, leaning against the counter top.

Jeremy thinks about it with nervous movements, tugging his thin tee. "I didn't know he was into guys...I'd take him out, I mean, sure-"

"Go for it," Gilfoyle breaks in in monotone, grabbing cereal as he goes.

 

``````

So he sits at his desk, watching with disapproval and feigned nonchalance while Jeremy hovers over Dinesh. Putting hands on his shoulders, a hand down next to his on the table, laughing, getting along. It's a funny joke. Getting Dinesh on a date with a guy. Whatever happens, happens, he wouldn't care either way.

 

``````

12:45am, the screen reflects on Gilfoyle's glasses, the whole house is asleep while he types away. Voices come up the walkway, happy ones, and they're coming up on the door.

Jeremy stops Dinesh from keying the lock just yet. Their date was more like a bro night, seeing as how his date had followed longingly every girl they'd come across. Not that Jeremy didn't want to do the same, but Dinesh was smooth and cute and apparently clueless, and that's all Jeremy wanted tonight. "No, not yet," he tells him, covering the keyed hand and leaning Dinesh against the door with his other.

Gilfoyle heard the purr of a voice and a thud at the door.

Jeremy was speaking but Dinesh wasn't hearing anything, because the guy was leaning forward like the end of a rapey date. "Hey, back off, man," Dinesh delivers shakily, pushing the lips and heat and musk away with a shove. " 'the fuck, man..." he mumbles before slipping through the door alone.

Gilfoyle faces him from his chair with a placid look. "What's the matter, Spencer try to kiss you or something?"

Dinesh almost turns to him but sways in the hall instead and heads for his room. He looked shaken for sure. Maybe emotional, very confused. It wasn't what he expected. Real emotion coming out of Dinesh, like he'd been compromised or like he'd opened a gateway to Gay Town, and Gilfoyle had been the key master. Jeremy's cursing was faintly heard on the way back to his car.

He almost wanted to follow Dinesh into his room and apologize. The lost look on his face replaying in his head. But he wheels back to the monitor, pen in his mouth. He doesn't work that night so much as slide the pen over his tongue at varying rhythms. Biting it, sucking on it, pretending to be thinking about things he wasn't actually thinking about.

 

``````

Getting romantic with Spencer is _totally_ barf worthy, Dinesh thought. But that wasn't all there was to it. He ended up thinking, maybe, it was Jeremy himself that was barf worthy, but the fact that he was a guy seemed to be more of a non issue. For a moment, when it was happening, he'd closed his eyes and it felt good. He decided that if Jeremy was taken out of the equation, messing around with a guy may not be as different as messing around with a girl. It was scary to realize it, and of course he wasn't sure, but he could live with the knowledge, even if it never had a reason to come up.

In the days that follow, Gilfoyles face softens into an even smile when Dinesh is around. They even pull off a successful presentation with Jared.

Thursday night Erlich decides to throw a house party and some of the guys are content to "party work". Drink, get acquainted with the ladies (there were actually ladies this time - amazing), work, repeat. On a _Thursday_. Dinesh is ass up on his bed in his room, reaching underneath for cables when he hears a familiar tisk.

"Hey have you seen my usb cables? I just bought new ones..."

"I gave them to Carla."

Dinesh sits back on his heels, put out. "You give her all my stuff, this is bullshit."

"She needs new headphones too," Gilfoyle smiles, untangling the Bose from around his co programmers neck. Dinesh could smell the Everclear on Gilfoyles breath already. He sits up on his knees for height and grabs at Gilfoyles hands, half trying to move back and away from him.

"Alright, it stops when you decide to manhandle things off my person," he says with a finger up to make a point during the scuffle. Gilfoyle's grin widens and he suddenly has both hands free from the headphones and yanks Dinshe's thighs out from under him, his back bouncing against the bed while Gilfoyle pulls his body closer. Dinesh doesn't even have time to push Gilfoyle away before he's secure on top of him, arms propping him up near Dinesh's waist, hips planted between Dinesh's thighs, leaning in.

Skipping all the jokes and denial, Dinesh jumps into deep, quick breaths. Eye's fixed on the man above him. His hands limp but flexing in the air at nothing, and Gilfoyle feels a violent rush of blood run through him, not expecting Dinesh to take it so seriously, maybe just roll his eyes and shove him off...

"Get off me," Dinesh tries, breathily. His lips full and open.

Gilfoyle moves his arms up and leans in. "You think I'm fucking with you, but I'm not," he tells him quietly.

Dinesh nearly moves his hands to push him away, but he's still too shocked to do anything. "Yeah you are."

"No." Gilfoyle shakes his head, slipping a hand around his exposed waist, the shirt riding up from their position.

Dinesh immediately arches into his touch and gasps, embarrassed. He panics and struggles but Gilfoyle holds him in place.

"Wait, wait, listen to me. I don't know what happened with you and Spencer, but I was jealous."

Dinesh stops to listen, his hands clutching the collar of Gilfoyle's shirt now, but his grip moves with Gilfoyle as he leans in to press their lips together. It's overpowering right away, the smell of alcohol and just plain Gilfoyle this close, on him. Lips that are way too soft to belong to him pushing and opening at his mouth, and Dinesh has to gasp again, letting him in fully.

One drag of his tongue inside Dinesh's mouth and then he's telling Dinesh to remember to breathe, and he does. Heavy gasps, like he's never fucking kissed before and it's more than humiliating, but it's with a guy, and it's Gilfoyle. He's getting kissed sweetly now, Gilfoyle smiling into the kiss and touching his face while he tries to keep it together. One hand is down by his waist again, thumbing over his hip bone, and then Gilfoyle moves down his neck, licking and biting and tonging at it.

"Is this like a'uh...'I'm drunk tonight' thing? I mean, it's weird that you chose me but, am I going get shit for this tomorrow?"

Gilfoyle comes up to plunge into his mouth again, massaging little moans out of Dinesh before answering. "We can do this whenever you want, if you like it. Do you like it?"

There's a pause, but Dinesh nods his head. Gilfoyle smiles and reaches down between them to start on Dinesh's belt loop.

"Oh my god," he mumbles, staring up at him blankly.

"Don't get too excited, I just figured we're tired of rubbing our rock hard dicks on each other and someones bound to walk in on us sooner or later...oh shit..." Gilfoyle has to look down at the thickness he's currently trying to wrap his hand around. He looks back to Dinesh, starting to stroke while stretching his hand to include his own cock. "You're a monster."

Dinesh smiles at that, biting his lip, proud of himself. Gilfoyle moves down on his forearm, jerking them both off while stealing kisses and sharing heavy breaths. Every few beats he'd catch himself rocking his hips out of rhythm, but Dinesh was barely able to keep still, bucking and jolting, and the sounds he made when he was close, _damn._

He gets off first, whimpering and whining prettily with his hands in Gilfoyle's hair. It makes Gilfoyle moan. He lets him go and focuses himself, picking up the rhythm he uses when he's alone. When he comes it's in waves, fervently kissing Dinesh's pliant mouth and trying to keep it off of their clothes.

A stranger walks in on them looking for what, he never says, but he's drunk and they're sleepy, so Gilfoyle pulls off their shirts and asks the guy to turn the light off when he leaves, and he does. He scoops Dinesh up by the waist and pulls him close, whispering about writing a code just for him. And Dinesh decides he's never felt more attractive and wanted in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this fandom before but I have more ideas in my head. Hopefully they'll turn out longer than this one but this was my first Dinfoyle daydream! /sweet sigh


End file.
